


Spark

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Kink, Pre-Canon, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has always had a knack for artes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

He whispers the words under his breath, just to see the glyphs light up around his hands, to feel the way his lips move around the phrases-- _arise, oh violent waters, oh darkened stormcloud, oh raging wind. Grant mine enemies a final rest_. Silly words, really. Trite. Pretentious. But each of them is tied to something, each of them pulls just a little more power out of him. He shivers as he speaks them, fonons collecting on the push of his breath, tickling the tip of his tongue.

He cuts it off only when the arte would have rippled out of his hand and completed itself. Explosions in the household are generally frowned upon, after all. The temptation is strong, though, to let the half-shaped forms snap taut, to see the lines of it come out from under his skin and _be_. And it is hard to reel it all back in, like stifling a sneeze, like breathing water, especially when he knows-- knows to his bones, _knows_ like he knows how to breathe, that it could become so much _more_ if he would just--

It would be so _easy_.

A breath, a pause, while restless energies settle, then he begins again. He studies the half-finished lines as they unreel, seeing there _fire_, there _up_ and _cycle_ and _sky_, trembles on the edge of it for one brief moment--

Clenches his hand and lets the light dissipate, closing his eyes. He sinks back, breathing deep and deliberately even as he settles, while the power that had been so close to freedom ripples and murmurs just beneath his skin.


End file.
